This invention relates generally to wind powered rotating devices generally referred to as windmills, and more particularly to windmills which are omnidirectional, i.e. the windmill will rotate no matter which direction the wind is blowing without having to be rotated or specially set.
The harnessing of wind power to produce useful work is one of the oldest endeavors of mankind. There have been many prior art proposals for wind powered devices which will perform useful work such as pumping water, driving generators or turbines, and just generally operating machines.